


Never Too Old

by LesbianArsenal



Series: JayRoyWeek17 [3]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:38:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianArsenal/pseuds/LesbianArsenal
Summary: Jason and Lian wait for Roy to return.Written for JayRoy Week, Day 3, "Fathers"





	Never Too Old

**Author's Note:**

> I just...love them and want them to be happy.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Jason was currently sitting cross legged on the floor of his home, his bare feet rubbing against the plush carpet. Lian had her tongue sticking out of her mouth as she worked on applying the red nail polish to her father’s left hand. Jason watched as the fourteen-year-old carefully applied the lacquer. Jason smiled as her watched her; she had gotten a lot better over the years. Jason remembers when she was six and first became obsessed with painting his and Roy’s (and everyone else that would sit down for her)’s nails. He would end up with nail polish all over his hands, but he wouldn’t have traded it for anything.

“When is Dad coming home?” Lian asked as she finished the last coat of polish.

Jason stretched a bit to see the clock on the wall. “Should be back soon I think.” Jason took a moment to admire the fresh coat of paint on his nails. “Did good, kiddo.”

Lian rolled her eyes, “Of course I did good. And when will you stop calling me kiddo?” Jason only laughed in response. Lian focused on her own nails now, finishing the designs she had started on them earlier. Jason uncrossed his legs and stretched them out in front of him. He didn’t want to admit that his back hurt from the position, so he instead focused on the girl’s work.

“You think you’ll ever get tired of painting our nails?” Jason asked, maybe a bit sentimental. He didn’t want to think about it, but Lian was a teenager now. Soon maybe she wouldn’t want anything to do with her two fathers soon. He tried not to let it bother him too much, but he always worried.

“Never! You two will be the talk of the old folks home I’ll be putting you in.” Lian stuck her tongue out at him and Jason laughed. He tried to push the worry that neither he or Roy would live to even think about retirement, but it didn’t do much good. Lian noticed her father’s changed demeanor and quickly tried to finish her last nail. “Don’t,” she said, pointing her finger at him.

Jason raised his hands up in innocence, “I didn’t say it.”

“You didn’t have to,” Lian said more quietly now. She capped her polish and blew on her nails. “I always know when you’re thinking it.” Jason stayed quiet this time. He took another look at the clock. He got up, stretched his back, and headed into the kitchen. Jason popped the lid off the large pot on the stove and gave it stir.

“Well, food’s gonna get cold if we don’t eat it soon,” Jason called over to his daughter. He heard her sigh loudly. Lian appeared in the kitchen only a few moments after, seating herself at the small table. Jason grabbed the large dish off of the stove and placed it on the table. As soon as he sat down, both Lian and Jason’s heads popped up at the sound of a rattling at the door. Lian’s face turned to a huge grin and she rushed over to open the door before her father could get a chance.

“Dad!” She yelled as she threw open the door. Jason leaned on the wall in the entryway, watching as Lian wrapped her arms around Roy. Roy slung his one arm around Lian as well, hugging her close to him.

“Always the best part of coming home,” He mumbled into his daughter’s hair. He let go of her and kicked his large duffle bag into the house, closing the door behind him. He walked up to Jason and pushed their foreheads together, “This too,” Roy said as he placed a quick kiss on his husband’s lips.

Jason smiled and nodded his head at Roy’s missing arm. “You lose another one?”

Roy groaned, “I don’t want to talk about it.”

Lian giggled and tried to push her fathers into the kitchen. “Come on, we can eat now!” Roy chuckled and obediently sat down at the kitchen table, immediately slopping large portions of the pasole into his bowl. He took a bite and his eyes closed, letting out a small groan. Jason rolled his eyes and Lian smiled into her bite.

“I lied, this is the best part of coming home,” Roy said between spoonfuls, “Jaybird, please don’t ever let me agree to another long op with Dick. I don’t think I ever want to look at a granola bar or cereal again.”

“You say that every time,” Jason pointed out. Lian nodded her agreement. “You’d think you’d follow your own advice.”

“That’s why you gotta remind me,” Roy pleaded. Jason met Roy’s eyes and smiled. Roy smiled back and Lian made a fake gagging noise. Roy just chuckled in response. They continued their meal, Roy telling them the ridiculous things Dick did on their op, Jason filling in Roy about what had been going on with the Outlaws, and Lian telling Roy all about her last venture with the Teen Titans. They sat at the table for a few hours, enjoying each other’s company, happy their little family was back together.

Once the leftovers had been put away and the dished had been done, Lian excused herself to go to bed.

“Early training tomorrow,” She had said as she walked down the hall. Jason flopped onto the couch, patting the cushion next to him. Roy happily settled beside him, pushing his shoulder up against Jason’s. Jason wrapped his arm around Roy’s shoulders and they seemed to melt into each other.

“She’s growing up too fast,” Roy muttered. Jason hummed his agreeance. “Still not too old to paint your nails though,” Roy smiled, grabbing Jason’s free hand with his own. Jason smiled down at their hands, interlocking their fingers.

“I don’t think she’ll ever be too old for that.”  


End file.
